memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DeFender1031
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--31dot 01:56, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :Thank you sir. I am already quite well-versed in how to function as part of a wiki community, having contributed to several in the past, and will endeavor to live up to what a model member of a wiki should be. I am curious to know whether I am successfully sounding like Data (in other words, i've been watching too much TNG as of late and have started talking like Data without realizing it... :P) Anyway, thanks again, and I hope to continue to contribute. 02:03, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::Good job talking to a form letter! Lando-SpacePimp 01:18, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, but someone took the time to post that there... 01:27, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Welcome, in a non-automatic way. :)--31dot 01:40, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Nitpicking Please note that nitpicking is not allowed on Memory Alpha. There are many production errors with Star Trek and many possible explanations; we can't list them all.--31dot 02:44, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Quotes Please review MA:QUOTE. Quotes in the Memorable Quotes section should not be whole passages or exchanges- they should be only one or two lines. --31dot 16:35, March 17, 2011 (UTC)